One Shots
by dreaming-of-an-englishamn
Summary: Here is a collection of One Direction one hots that I have written.
1. Perfection in the Rain

I took one final look at myself in the mirror.

" I look all right" I said to no one. I had my favourite dress on. It was blue with a ruffled skirt. I had a pair of black wedges on. I had kept my make-up pretty simple expect for the winged eye-liner. My light brown hair was dead straight and hung down my back, reaching my waist. I was going on a date with Niall Horan. This would be our second date. We hadn't kissed yet and I was hoping tonight would be the night.

I turned to my dresser, got my bag, phone and keys. I walked into the kitchen and put them on the bench while I got a glass of water. I just stood there sipping my water and staring out the window. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. It was him.

" Coming" I yelled. I quickly fixed my hair and poured the rest of my drink down the sink. I walked over to the door and opened it. When he saw me his jaw slightly dropped and the smile on his face went from ear to ear. He looked pretty good himself. He was wearing a plaid shirt, blue skinny jeans and his classic red Vans. He looked perfect. His blonde hair was slightly style, but pretty scruffy. It made him look even hotter. He reached in and gave me a massive hug.

" Hey Rosie" he said " you ready to go".

" Hey Niall. Almost a just need to get my bag. Come in." I replied.

He followed me in the door and closed it behind him. I walked over to the bench and grabbed my stuff.

" You look amazing" he said.

" thanks" I giggled. " Lets go"

We were half way up my street when it began to pour rain. I searched around in my bag for an umbrella but I didn't have one.

" Crap. My hair's going to be wrecked now and I will be soaked to the skin." I yelled. He just laughed.

" It's alright. I'm going to look twice as bad soon. When I get wet hair to tend to look like a wet dog." he said.

" Hey Niall do you want to go back to my place in stead of going out and just chill there instead. I don't really want to go out looking like this" I said emphasising looking like this but pointing at my now frizzy hair and my make-up that had run.

" Yer that sounds good. I don't really want to go out looking like a wet dog either." he said. "But before we go I want to do this." he continued. Before I could say anything he grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him and smashed his lips to mine and began kissing me. It took a moment for me to make sense of what was going on but I soon started kissing him back. The fireworks began in my stomach and I smiled into the kiss. He was a great kisser. We soon both pulled away, breathless. He looked so cute. His lips were so plump and pink.

" That was the best kiss I have ever had"he said with a smile, our noses still touching. His warm breath making me blush.

" Same" I breathed with a giggle.

" Well I'm hopping now that your my girlfriend, I will get more of those kisses." he said cheekily.

" Think that might be possible." I said sticking out my tongue.

" Lets get out of the rain before I freeze". I continued.

" Ok. Race you back." he laughed, pulling away.

" No way. That's not fair. I can't run in heels" I said trying to pull the best sad face but I ended up giggling.

" Ok Ok" he said. Grabbing my hand, intertwining his fingers in mine, we walked home. I truly was the happiest girl on the planet. I had just had the perfect kiss in the rain and Niall Horan was my boyfriend. Could life get any more perfect?


	2. A Fresh Start

ALICE POV

"Don't ever speak to her again" I yelled. "If you ever speak to her or touch her I will kick you so hard in the balls you will never be able to walk again let alone have children." With those last words I grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and threw him out the door. I slammed the door in his face and ran up the stairs.

When I walked into my room she was curled up on my bed and balling her eyes out. Her whole body shook uncontrollably.

" Britt" I said quietly. She looked up from the pillow. Her eyes were so bloodshot and the tears were still pouring down her face like a waterfall. I couldn't stand to see her like this. Britt loved Will with all her heart. He broke her heart. He tore it up into a million tiny pieces and left her to pick them back up. Every time she was starting to get over him, he would come back and do it all again. It not only broke her heart it broke mine.

" Britt" I began. " I have told you a million times don't listern to a word he says. He is only trying to mess with you. You are beautiful. Your curves are so sexy. They are so much better than being all skinny and bony. He shouldn't even be comparing you to anyone else. Yes you maybe larger than most girls but who gives a fuck. Your blonde hair and those amazing blue eye are stunning. Those things don't really matter because what's inside the counts. I love you so much. " I said. My eyes began to water.

" Awwwwwwwwh thanks babe. I know but it still hurts. I love him to bits but he treats me like dirt. I can't do this any more." she said through her sob's.

" Well come one. Lets get out of the house and go meet some boys who will treat you with the respect that you deserve." I said. I grabbed her out of bed. I sat her on the edge of her bed. I went to her closet and got out her best outfit. One that would make all the boys go weak at the knees. I got her changed and dragged her to the bathroom. I sat her on the edge of the bath. I washed her face and put on some new make-up. I pulled her hair out of the messy bun and straightened it. Her blonde hair hung down her back. I dragged her up and she out on her shoes. As I was doing this a smile grew on her face.

" OMG babe you look beautiful. If I wasn't a girl I would be on my knees begging you to go out with me" I said.

" Awwwwwwwwh thank you so much babe." she said. Britt pulled me into a massive bear hug and we headed out.

As we walked into the park I spotted some boys from school. They were playing soccer. They were the hottest boys in our year. There names were Liam and Harry. They had 3 of there other friends there with them; Niall, Louis and Zayn, who weren't to bad themselves.  
>" Britt look who's over there" I said pointing to the boys.<p>

" No way Alice. Those boys are way to popular for me. They would never like a girl like me. I'm not skinny or tanned. I'm fat and pale." she said looking at the ground.

" Brittany Alice Simpson! Don't ever let me hear you speak like that again. Anyone would be lucky to date a girl like you." I said. I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the boys.

LIAM POV

" Harry kick it over here" I yelled. He booted the ball towards me. I dribbled the ball and kicked it into the goal.

I yelled and an over to hug Harry but before I reached him I was stopped dead in my tracks by the two girls standing on the edge of the pitch. It was Brittany and her friend Alice. Brittany and Alice were two of the hottest girls in my year. Well that's what I thought anyway. Brittany wasn't popular. Most people thought she were weird and ugly. She was larger than most girls so most people judged her. I didn't think her weight made any difference, she seemed really nice . She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I hadn't told anyone but the other four boys about my crush on Brittany. I would never be able to live it down if the rest of the school found out.

" Liam. Liam" Harry said waving his hands in front of my face.

" Waa-whatt. Sorry mate" he said coming out of my daydream.

" What you staring at" he said turning around. " Oh I see" he had also noticed the girls. Harry had a bit of crush on Alice. I guess she was fairly good looking but nothing could compare to Brittany.

"Oui you two" Louis yelled running towards us. " You still playing or- O I see. Why don't you to go and talk to them if you like them so much" he said with a smirk, pushing us towards them.

ALICE POV

I could see Louis push the two boys towards were Brittany and I were standing. They were both red in the face and they slowly began walking towards us.

" Brittany look who who's coming to see us." I said excitedly. I was hoping this would be a fresh start for her. She needed to get Will out of her life and find someone who would love her for what she is. I hope I can get something out of this too. Not just my bestfriend back but maybe a boyfriend.


	3. A Night to Remember

The music pounded through me. There voices were amazing, like angels were singing. We sung with all our hearts and screamed at the tops of our lungs. You must be wondering who we where and what we where doing. I'm Poppy and I'm at the One Direction concert with my best- friend Brittany. We love One Direction. Liam is my favourite and Niall is Brittany's. We were having the time of our lives.

Zayn finished the finial note and we were off again. The sound was deafening.

" Good Night Melbourne. Thank you for the most amazing night." He said into the microphone.

" We love you" they all said together.

" We love you to" the crowd screamed back. Then they were gone. I had the most amazing night of my life and I got top share it with my best friend. What more could a girl ask for? As we walked out of the stadium we were still on a massive high. Brittany wanted to go out but I was tired. It was late so we decided to head back to our hotel.

As we were walking up the corridor towards our room we heard some people talking. They seemed to be arguing. They had English accents but one sounded Irish. I looked at Brittany with the biggest smile on my face. She was thinking the exact same thing as me. Those voice's were unmistakeable. Just before we turned the corner I grabbed Brittany's arm and stopped her. We both looked at each other and squealed quietly. We quickly made sure we looked good before we turned the corner.

It was them really them. We kept our cool as much as we could but you couldn't wipe the same off our faces. All the boys expect for Louis looked furious.

" Louis! You were supposed to look after the key you idiot." Liam yelled.

" Sorry mate. I thought it was in my pocket" Louis said quietly.

I looked at Brittany with worried look but inside I was feeling a little excited. Seeing Liam so angry was really sexy.

As we continued to walk we suddenly realised that our room was next to theirs. They must of seen us coming because Liam smiled at us. Then all the boys turned around to see what he was smiling at. We both smiled back but I couldn't help notice Liam and Niall jaws had slightly dropped, eyes were wide and there cheeks were getting a pink tinge to them. I looked at Brittany and we both giggled. Her cheeks were going a little pink as well. I giggled quietly to myself.

" Hi" Liam said, putting his hand out for us to shake.

" Hi. I'm Poppy and this is Brittany." I said quietly and shook is hand.

" Hi girls" they all said together.

" I'm Liam" Liam said " and this is Niall, Harry, Louis and Zayn. I'm guessing you already know that by seeing what's on your T-shirts"

Crap! We'd both forgotten what we had on our T-shirts. I had I 3 LIAM shirt on and Brittany had her I 3 NIALL shirt on. I looked at Brittany mortified. I felt my face going red. I started to talk but my words got stuck in my throat. Luckily Brittany saved me.

" O yer." she said with full confidence. I had always had admired that in Brittany. She was always able to talk to anyone and everyone with so much confidence.

" Tonight was amazing by the way" she continued.

" Thank-you. It was so much fun." they all said together.

" Yer it was. We better go though we are exhausted from having that much fun." she said. I nodded slowly.

" Oh okay" they said. I noticed that Liam and Niall looked a little bit disappointed.

" Bye" we both said together.

I turned to my bag and search through it to find the key. I found it and turned to unlock the door. We waved one last goodbye to the boys and then walked through the door and closed it behind us. I chucked my bag on the bench and turned to Brittany. We both had the biggest smiles on our faces. I started to squeal first. We jumped up and down like mad women and hugged each other. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked a Brittany and she pushed me towards the door.

I slowly opened the door, to see all the boys standing there.

" Hi again" Liam said awkwardly.

" Hi" I said shyly.

" This is going to seem really strange but we were wondering if we could hang out in your room until they get a new key for us. They are unable to get another card for a few hours and there's no where else we can go." Liam said in a hurry.

" Um okay. I'll just check and make sure it's alright with Brittany." I said. I turned to face Brittany. She nodded her head vigorously. I turned back to the boys to see Liam and Niall bright red in the face and the other three giggling.

" Sure" I said. " come on in"

" Thanks so much. Liam and Niall especially." Harry giggled. I ignored Harry's comment. He was probably just being his flirty self. I opened the door wider so the could walk in. Liam came in last.

" Only a gentlemen would close the door for a very beautiful lady." Liam said cheekily. I could feel myself blushing.

" Oh thank-you kind sir" I said, putting on a very terrible English accent. Liam just laughed. Little did I know that I would be laughing a lot more that night and also I would be blushing quiet regularly and I wouldn't be the only one.


	4. Cuddles

As the pain hit me again, my eyes started to well up. I had hardly got any sleep that night.

"why is being a girl so fucking hard " I mumbled to myself. I looked out the window it was a beautiful sunny day but I was stuck inside feeling like absolute crap. Once again I shut my eyes trying to force myself to sleep. I knew it wasn't going to happen. I just lay there with my closed curled up in a ball. I suddenly heard the front door open. I didn't pay any attention to it though, it was probably my brother coming home from school. There were some mumbled words and feet shuffling up the stairs. My bedroom door slowly creaked open. It probably was my mother so I cuddled further into the sheets. For some reason my doona was pulled of my body and someone got into bed with me. I didn't even have to open my eyes to tell who it was. It was my boyfriend, Niall Horan. His cologne seemed to make the pain go away but once again it hit my lower stomach. I whimpered in pain and my eyes started to water. Soon the tears spilled over and ran down my face.

" Hey don't cry babe" he said. That Irish accent giving me butterflies. He wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs and pulled me into his chest. Those cuddles made everything seem so much better.

" I wish I was a boy" I said slowly. " I wouldn't have my fucking period every month and life would be a lot easier"

" No you don't we have our own problems to deal with. If you were a boy I wouldn't be able to date one of the most amazing girls let alone beautiful"He said. Those words made my day.

" I love you, Niall more than words can say" I said simply. With that he gave me light kiss on the lips and I cuddled further into his warm chest. He rested his head on top of mine, his soft blonde hair tickling my cheeks. I let out a soft giggle.

" I love you too Em" he said quietly but with so much truth in his voice. I slowly drifted of to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later still in the arms of the boy I loved. I lay there with the biggest grin on my face.


	5. Home

The tears rolled down my cheeks. It had been 2 months since he left to go on tour. We texted, called and Skyped each other but it still wasn't the same. I missed being in his arms. I missed his soft kisses. I missed everything about him.

Today was my birthday. He said he was going to call me but he hadn't. I checked my phone again, for the umpteenth time that day. There wasn't even a single text. A fresh batch of tears began rolling down my face.

_You know I'll be your life  
>Your voice<br>Your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today <em>

That was his ringtone. I picked up my phone.

"Hello" I said quietly. My eyes began to water again. He didn't say hello or happy birthday. All he said was;

"Look out your window"

I stood up of my bed. What the hell was he on about? He was in America for a least another month. I slowly walked over to my window. What I saw made my jaw drop. On the drive way was the love of my life standing in a love heart made of candles. I opened my window. Again for the fourth time that night I began to cry. This time it wasn't because I was missing him, it was because I was so happy.

"Well are you going to let me in or am I going to stand here freezing my arse off" he yelled with a smile.

I sprinted down the stairs and threw open the front door. I didn't care that I was in a singlet top and a very small pair of shorts. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I just hugged him and took in all of his wonderful scent. I felt him begin to walk. The warmth of my house soon hit me and I heard him kick the front door close behind him. I still had my eyes closed. He continued to walk and I soon felt the walk up the stairs. I was soon dropped onto my bed and he stood up.

"Happy Birthday Babe" he said quietly. I just started into his emerald green eyes.

"I'm back for good babe. The tour finished early because one of the support acts injured himself so the tour couldn't continue.

"It's so good to have you home. You will never understand how much I have missed you." I said quietly. I suddenly shivered, realising how cold I'd gotten going outside.

"You cold babe" he said. I nodded my head. He pulled of his Jack Wills T-shirt to reveal a newly tanned chest and also a six back.

"Where did that come from" I said poking his stomach. He giggled at my touch. He has a very ticklish stomach.

"Well when to hang out with Liam enough, you tend to go to the gym a lot and as for the tan, it's summer in America, so I did plenty of sun bathing." he said.

"Well, think you should be going to the gym more then" I said cheekily

I reached up and pulled him down onto the bed with me. He began to kiss me. He started off gently but as each moment passed the kiss became more lust filled. I suddenly pulled back.

"Please, not now. Later maybe" I said

He placed a soft kiss on my lips, rolled off and lay down beside me. I cuddled into his chest.

"I love you" I said into his warm chest.

"I love you too Emma" he said quietly.

I slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of the one and only, Harry Styles.


	6. More Than This

He was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. He was there for my many teenage girl moments, all the ups and all the downs too. I could talk to him about anything and everything. He was more than a best friend, he was a counsellor, stylist and my personal jester. I loved him so much, I loved him more than friend should. There was only one problem with Zayn, he didn't love me like I loved him. It tore me apart inside but I would never let it show.

" Zayn!" I screamed, "Get off me"

" No never" he yelled evilly. We had been lying on the couch watching our one of our favourite movie together, Harry Potter. All of a sudden he had got off the couch to get some drinks but instead of turning towards the kitchen he turned back towards me and jumped on me. He started tickling me. I screamed so much but he eventually stopped. He just sat on top of me laughing. I was laughing as well.

" Um... Ellie" he started quietly. I looked up at him. The facial expressions confused me. They were a mix of fear, happiness, love, worry.

" Ellie, there is som- no wait forget about it" he quickly continued. He got off me and sat on the edge of the couch.

" Zayn, is everything ok. You know you can tell me anything." I said, sitting up. I grabbed his hands and lifted his chin so he would look me in the eyes. As soon as he looked into mine he dropped his gaze to the floor.

" Zayn please!" I said the little more firm than it was meant to be.

" Ellie! You really want know. Your probably going to hate me" he loudly.

" Yes I do. Your scaring me and I could never hate you." I said back. I still had hold of his hands, so I could tell he was very nervous cause his hands were really sweaty and he was biting his lip.

" Well, Ell I don't know how to say this" he said nervously.

" Zayn, ple-" I started but he put a finger to my lips to silence me.

" Please let me finish" I nodded my head.

" Ellie, I started when I first meet you." he continued. " I first moment I layed eyes on you I- I – I fell in love with you. Your one of the most beautiful girls I have seen. I'm one of the luckiest guys on earth to know you. "

" Waa-what" I stammered.

" I said I was in love with you. I have always have been. You probably think I'm the biggest idiot and I should have never told you. I'm going to leave" he said quickly and the tears were brimming in his eyes. He let go of my hands and started to stand up. But before he could a grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down on the couch. I smashed my lips onto his and started kissing him. When my lips touched his soft lips, the fireworks exploded within me. It took a moment for him to register what was going on but he then started kissing me back. After a few moments we both pulled back, breathless.

" I have wanted to do that for so long" I said.

" Same. I'm hoping that I wasn't only one who got fireworks inside." He said quietly.

" The fireworks I got inside were better than any new year's eve display." I said. We both giggled softly.

I gave him a light peck on the lips and lay back down. He too lay down and I cuddled into his chest. I felt like the happiest girl on the earth. The movie was still going but I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was feeling his warmth and that I was cuddled into him no longer as a best friend but now as his girlfriend.

" I love you too Zayn" I said quietly. I felt him smile into the crook of my neck. I slowly drifted off to sleep. A few hours later awoke to find myself still in the arms of Zayn. I lifted my head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I mumbled softly and I cuddled back into his chest. I truly was the happiest girl in the world.


	7. Prince Charmings

"I am going to keep this pretty short" I said.

"I remember putting her first poster of Niall up when we were 17. She dreamed of marrying him and I never thought I would be at their wedding. We always said that she would marry Niall and I would marry Harry. We would go on double dates. Two sets of best friends falling for each other. It's amazing to think that it has actually happened. Now instead of us going to double dates we are having a double wedding. " I said. I looked over at Amelia. She had hold of Niall's hand and her smile went from ear to ear.

"I am so happy that she has found her prince charming. She has been through so much that she deserves to find someone that has made her so happy. As we used to say forever and always.

I know for a fact that the love that Niall has towards her is indescribable." I again looked over at Amelia and we both giggled. Her eyes we sparkling with happiness and they were also glossy with happy tears.

"I don't really know what else to say. Two of my best friends head over heels for each other, I couldn't be happier. "The crowd clapped and I walked over to Amelia, who had stood up, and gave her the biggest hug.

"Forever and always" she whispered in my ear.

"To the moon and back" I whispered back.

We partied until a ridiculous hours in the morning. I had never laughed so much in my life and I got to spend it with our friends and family. Amelia and I had found our Prince Charming's and we couldn't be happier. Amelia had her Irishman, Niall and I had my Englishman, Harry. We two couples left the reception and before we got into our cars, I went and saw Amelia.

"Hello there Mrs. Horan" I said excitedly.

"Hello there Mrs. Styles" she squealed back.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. I can call Harry Styles my husband." I squealed back.

"I know. Niall's my husband now it so incredibly odd. In a good way of course." She said excitedly. I gave her a massive hug. I looked over to see Niall standing by her car with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Babe, I think someone is getting a little bit impatient." I said cheekily.

"Oh yes. I think I certain husband of yours is waiting to get you to bed" she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. I just laughed back. We gave each other one last hug and we headed towards our awaiting husbands.

"You took your time" harry said with a smirk, as we got into the car.

"Well she was giving me some tips for tonight's adventures." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh. Can't wait to see you put those tips into practice" he said cheekily, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Well I can't wait to put them into practice."

We drove off towards our London apartment, hand in hand, staring into each other eyes. Tonight was going to bring even more fun and maybe a few surprises for Harry. Who knows!


	8. She's the One

"I will be back in a minute, Lou" I said excusing myself from the dinner table.

"Ok, babe" he says, still in deep conversation with his parents. Louis had decided to take my over to his parents' house for dinner that afternoon. I went to the bathroom. Once I hadn't finished my business and washed my hands I slowly walked down the corridor, checking out the family pictures hanging on the walls. Before I reached the end of the hall way I heard Louis saying;

"Mum and Dad, I have something to tell you. Mia brings out I side in me that no one has ever before, not even Harry or the rest of the boys. I'm such a better person when I am with her. I think she is the one. Should I ask her? I'm really nervous and I am petrified that she will say no."

I continued to walk down the hall. The smile on my face grew wider and wider and butterflies began to grown in my stomach. As I rounded the corner Louis and his parents have the biggest smiles on their faces. As I sat down I could feel myself blushing.

"Mia" Louis began, getting up from his seat and kneeling down on one knee, grabbing my hands.

"Yes" I said excitedly. The smile that was on my face went from ear to ear.

"Well. I am going to keep this pretty simple. I love you more than words can say and I was wondering would you like to become Mrs. Tomlinson." he said he nervously, looking into my eyes. There was so much love in his eyes and my eyes began to water. My jaw dropped.

"Yes!" I screamed. The look on his face was priceless.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue Tiffany box. He slipped the most beautiful ring out. It was sliver and had a single round diamond in the middle.

"How much did this cost you" I squealed.

"That doesn't matter. Being in a boy band helps you afford this sort of thing anyway." he said cheekily.

He slowly slid the ring up my finger as I squealed with excitement. He stood up and I jumped into his arms, giving him the biggest bear hug which he returned. We both pulled back. The love in his piercing blue eyes was unmistakable. We both leaned in and kissed. The kiss was so sweet, filled with love and passion. We were both in our own world until we heard a cough from behind us. We both pulled away and turned around remembering that his parents were still there. I felt the heat rising in my face. I turned back to Louis and we both cracked up laughing and so did his parents. I jumped out of his arms and went and hugged his mum and dad.

"Now you are officially apart of the Tomlinson family and we couldn't be happier." they said together.

"Well I am glad to be a part of your family." I said. I felt Louis come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Sorry Mum and Dad but I'm going to have to steal Mia away for the night. We have some very important matters to take care of." he said smirking.

"Oh god" I mumbled to the floor. I could feel myself going red.

"Oh you to love birds go have fun." Louis mum laughed. We hugged his parent's goodbye and we walked out the door.

"Are you ready babe 'cause we are going to have so fun tonight" he giggled in my ear.

"Hmmm" was all I could manage. I couldn't wait until we got home. Who knows what Louis had planned!


	9. Summertime Fun

The sun was warm on my skin. The sound of the sea was so relaxing, that I was on the edge of falling asleep. My dark hair flowed down my pale skin of my shoulders. I felt his warm hand in mine. I opened my eyes slightly and looked into his blue ones. I could stare at him all day he was that beautiful. He stood up, my hand still intertwined with his, so I was pulled up too.

" Louis what are you doing? I was almost asleep" I moaned.

" You'll see soon babe" he said cheekily. A smirk gracing his face. All of a sudden I was thrown across his shoulder.

" Louis! Put me down now!" I yelled. I didn't say anything. He started running towards the sea. I screamed even louder and thumped my fists on his back. All he did was laugh as he ran into the waves. I had stop screaming because I knew he wouldn't put me down but a soon started again when the icy water hit my warm skin. He threw me off his shoulder into the water so now I was soaked. Not that there was much to get wet, since I was wearing a bikini.

" Louis! You are going to pay for that" I yelled running towards him.

I started squealing like the little kid he was inside. I was running as fast as I could and I tackled him in the stomach. He landed with a splash in the water. We both cracked up laughing and we laughed until our stomachs hurt. I slowly walked over to me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I placed my arms around his waist too. He leaned in for a kiss but I was going to make him suffer. So I turned my head so he kissed my shoulder instead. I was still getting my revenge on him, so I pulled down his pants. He wasn't wearing any boxers underneath his board shorts so he flashed the whole beach. I laughed so hard. He quickly pulled up his pants before anyone saw.

" Summer how dare you" he yelled. I ran away from him so he couldn't catch me.

" Well you started it babe and I was just finishing it off." I said through my laughter.

He wander over and again wrapped his arms around my waist. This time I put my arms around his neck. He again leaned in for a kiss and this time I learned in as well. Just before we kissed, he grabbed the strings of my bikini and pulled it off me, running away. I screamed and collapsed into the water to cover myself.

" Louis William Tomlinson!" I screamed. " That was so uncalled for. Get your arse over here and give me my top back."

" No babe. That's for pulling my pants down and plus you look better without a top on" he said cheekily.

" Well if you give me my top back you may be able to see more later." I said. I saw his face light up and eyes darken with lust. He walked over and gave me my top back. Underwater I put it back on. In the corner of my eye I could see him watching me with a smirk on his face. As I stood up he pulled me into a very passionate kiss. His lips were so soft and tasted of salt from the sea. He ran his tounge along my bottom lip asking for entrance. He welcomed him gladly. He suddenly pulled pulled away. I tried to pull my best sad face but I ended up laughing.

" Lets finish this off in our room shall we. Now you can pull my pants down and they will stay down. " he said seductively in my ear. I giggled.

" sounds like fun. " I whispered in his ear. He grabbed my hand and we ran back to our hotel room.


	10. What Makes You Beautiful

As I lay there in his arms I let out a deep sigh. His soft hands moved from my stomach to my check and titled my chin up so I looked him in his emerald green eyes. I instantly dropped my gaze so I was looking at my hands.

"Hey babe is very thing ok?" he asked quietly. "You have seemed a little down lately. You know you can talk to me about anything". I wiggled out of his arms and sat on the edge of the couch looking at the floor.

"Um. I don't know how to say this" I looked up at him. The worry and pain in his eyes almost was breaking my heart.

"Please don't break up with me" he said quickly. I looked at him in utter shock and then I burst out laughing.

"Why would I ever break up with you Harry? I love you too much." I said through my laughter. He began to laugh as well. Once we stopped laughing, I started biting my lip because I was so nervous.

"I just don't see how you can date with a girl like me" I mumbled quietly.

"Lilly, are y-" He began but I didn't let him finish. I placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Let me finish." He nodded his head slowly.

"Harry Edward Styles you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You're beautiful. Those incredibly green eyes, those dimples and the curls make me melt. Everything about you is perfect. You have any amazing body. That six pack of yours is to die for. I don't understand how you could love a girl like me. I'm cubby and pale. I have boring straight hair.. There are so many more girls out there but are twice even three times prettier than me. I just don't see it. Every compliment you give me makes me feel wonderful but I just don't see it. All those other girls are skinny, tanned and beautiful. I just don't get it. I'm not beautiful" I said the last part so it was barely audible. I then burst into tears. He pulled me into a massive hug and I cried into his shoulder. Once I calmed down and stopped crying he pulled away. His eyes were red from crying as well. All I could do was giggle. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"Lilly May Kelly don't ever let me hear you speak like that again. You are the one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I don't care that you are pale. It's cute. It shows that you look after your skin. As for the chubbiness I don't see it, I only see the sexiest curves. Your eyes are just as beautiful. So beautiful that I get hypnotised every time I look into them. There no more words to describe how beautiful you are and how much I love you. Yes there are some very beautiful girls out there but none of them are as beautiful as you. They maybe tanned and skinny but there not you. No one could ever take the same place in my heart as you have."

As he said those words that smile on my face grew wider and wider. I felt my face going redder and redder by the second. I didn't think it was possible but those words made me fall deeper in love with him. I leaned forward and gave him the sweetest kiss, full of passion and love. I felt him fiddling around between us but I thought nothing of it. He suddenly pulled back, a little sooner than I would have liked. I stared at him with a very confused expression. He got up of the couch and knelt down on one knee.

"Lilly Kelly you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever meet. I love you more than anything and I like you to become my wife. So, will you marry me?" My jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! Yes yes yes yes!" I screamed. He pulled out a blue Tiffany box and opened it up to revealed one of the most stunning rings. My jaw dropped again. He pulled it out of its cushion and grabbed my handed. He slowly slid the ring up my finger. I pulled him into a hug. My eyes began to water and before it knew it I was crying again. I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. His eyes were watering too. The smile that graced his face was breath taking. Those dimples showed and made me melt again. He wiped my happy tears away with the pads of his thumbs and kissed me. His kiss of was so full of love, lust and happiness. I kissed him harder back and ran my tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. He gladly gave it to me. He suddenly pulled away, both of us out of breath but we felt like the two happiest people on earth. He gave me a light peck on the lips and grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs and slammed our bedroom door behind us!


	11. The Best Game Ever

Stella POV

"It's you turn Stella" Louis said to me, handing me the empty vodka bottle.

"Let's go" I said cheekily. One Direction was having one of their famous house parties. There were about 10 of us sitting in a circle playing spin the bottle. There were the 5 boys, me and my 4 best friends Jade, Millie, Abbey and Charlie. Jade was with Zayn. Abbey was dating Liam and Charlie was Harry's girlfriend. We played spin the bottle even though we were had girlfriends and boyfriends, well expect for Niall and myself. We all trusted each other and we knew that it wouldn't go any further than the game.

I knelt up on my knees and spun the bottle in the middle of the circle. It went 'round and round and then it began to slow. It looked like it was going to land on Zayn but it continued to slowly spin and stopped on Niall. He suddenly went bright red in the face and all the boys began laughing and wolf-whistling. I also felt the heat rising in my face. A smile graced my face. It couldn't look Niall in the eye so I just started at the floor. It was known amongst the group that Niall and I had crushes on each other expect that we didn't know that we liked each other. We sat there for a few moments not sure what to do.

"Well come on then two to, pucker up" Harry said excitedly. I shuffled across the circle and kneeled in front of Niall. We both slowly leaned in until our lips connected in a soft kiss. It was only a peck and it only last a few seconds. When we both pulled back we had massive smiles on our faces. I leaned in again but this time instead of giving him a peck on the lips I captured his lips between mine. It took him a moment to register but soon his lips were moving in sync with mine. I could hear the others wolf-whistling and cheering as we kissed but I didn't care so I smiled into the kiss. My hands soon found their way to the nape of Niall's neck and my fingers became lost in his hair. His hands sat on my waist. I slowly pulled away because I was running out of breath. His lips were now so plump and pink. Our noses and foreheads were still touching. The smile that was on our faces went from ear to ear.

"I have wanted to do that for so long" I whispered to him.

"Same" he breathed back.

We both turned our heads two face the rest of our friends. They all had huge grins of their faces.

"Finally" Liam yelled. I began to laugh as did the rest of the group. I turned back to Niall.

"I really like you Stella" he said nervously.

"That's good because I really like you to" I said. I saw his face light up and a smile crept onto his face. I leaned in and gave him a light peck on the lips before I turned around and facing the rest of the group. I lay down and put my head in his lap and staring into his eyes. It had been the best game of spin the bottle ever.


	12. Broken

Charlie POV

As I stood there the tears streamed down my face. He was too young, he can't be gone. Our little girl Rosie wiggled in my arms and began to cry.

"It's ok baby girl, you'll see daddy again one day" I choked through my tears. His new grave stone stood out between the old, mossy one's beside his. He was too young to die He only got to see 6 months of he's only child's life. He was going to miss all those amazing moments in her life. From her first words to walking her down the aisle on her wedding day. I felt Liam slip his hand into mine. Soon Niall and Zayn followed suit; Niall placing his arm around my waist and Zayn wrapped his arm around my shoulders resting his head on top of mine. Harry just stood a few meters away from the rest of us staring into the distance.

"Liam, can you please talk Rosie for me" I said, sliding out of the boy's grasps.

"Sure can Hun" he said patting me on the arm.

"Mummy will be back soon baby girl" handing her over to Liam, giving her a soft kiss on her rosy cheek.

I slowly made my way over to Harry. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore, neither do I for that matter. He spent most of his time in his bedroom crying and holding onto one of Louis jumpers. He had lost his best-friend, brother and his rock. I didn't say anything to him because no words could comfort him. I just pulled him into a massive hug and let him cry into my shoulder. His tall body shook violently. I fresh batch of tears son began streaming down my face.

"It's ok Haz. You, me, Rosie and the rest of the boys are going to get through this" I whispered in his ear. He slowly pulled away. His face was so pale and his eyes were red from crying. He had lost that sparkle in his eyes that they had when Louis was around.

"I don't know if I can do it anymore Charlie" he mumbled

"We can Haz. Louis would hate to see you so upset. I know how much you meant to him. He was always talking about you. He loved you as much as he loved me and Rosie. I know that no one could ever replace him and the pain is almost unbearable. I have lost my husband, my best-friend and my everything but we will bet through it together" I said looking him straight in the eye. He slowly nodded his head but the tears were still streaming down his face like a water-fall. I again pulled him in for a hug.

Half of my heart had gone with Lou the day he left us. I can still see and feel his frail body in my arms. His usually bright blue eyes were now cold and lifeless. I could see the fear and sadness in them.

"I love you Charlie, forever and always" he spoke softly. He took one final shaky breathe and then he was gone. My heart literally broke in two. I burst into burst and screamed out in pain. I still held his lifeless body in my arms, rocking back and forth. It felt like I had been stabbed in the chest. I only hope that the pain gets easier, not only for my sake but for Rosie's and Harry's sake too.


	13. Happy Anniversary

**Zara's POV**

"Liam, where are we going?" I questioned my boyfriend.

"You will find out soon enough, babe" he said with a cheeky smile. We continued to drive through London city. After about 10 minutes we drove into the drive way of his home.

"Liam, what are we doing at your house" I questioned again. This time he didn't answer me; he just turned off the car engine and hopped out. He came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He took hold of my hand and began walking towards his front door. He fumbled around with his keys for a moment but before he opened the door, he turned to face me and whispered in my ear, "Turn around". I slowly turned my back to him. I felt his arms move to the front of my face and wrap a piece of black fabric around my eyes, blocking my sight.

"Liam what are you doing" I said slightly nervous.

"Trust me babe, it will make it better." he said.

"Make what better" I asked. He began to turn me around. He opened the door and led me inside. I stumbled a bit, still not used to having any sight and rather high heels on. Luckily Liam still had hold of my waist to stop me from falling over. He led me through his house. As I took each step the butterflies in my stomach grew and grew. I heard him open his back door and continued to lead me outside. Suddenly his body was gone from mine. I froze. My breathing began to quicken and my heart began to beat a million miles an hour.

"Liam, please don't leave me" I said in a rush. I heard him chuckle in front of me and I relaxed a little bit. He brought his arms around to the back of my head and undid the blind fold. The black fabric fell to my feet. It took my eyes a moment to adjust but what I saw blew my breath away.

His back garden was filled with fairy lights and lanterns. Right in the middle of the lawn was a rug set up with food and drinks along with a large bunch of red roses. I squealed and turned to face Liam. The love that was in his eyes was unmistakeable.

"Do you like it" He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"No I don't like it" I saw his face drop. "I love it" he face instantly lightened up. I pulled him into for a massive bear hug. As I pulled back from the hug, he leaned in for a kissed which I happily accepted. As his soft lips touched mine the fireworks exploded within. Every time we kissed it was like the first time but this time it was something more, it was filled with so much love with a small hint of lust. I slowly broke apart, breathless and smiling like idiots.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the awaiting rug. We sat in each other's arms for hours talking, eating, laughing and a few kisses may have been shared. Liam and I were staring up at the stars when he softly whispered,

"Happy Anniversary. I love you Zara Rose Smith." I smile and rolled onto my side to face him.  
>"I love you too Liam James Payne" I whispered back, giving him a light peck on the lips. I cuddled into his chest and fell asleep in his arms, the most loved-up girl on the planet.<p> 


	14. The Lockers

I stood at my locker watching him and his friends. He was perfect. He had dark skin with which was perfectly toned. His dark eyes captivated everyone. His hair was perfectly styled everyday, not one strand out of place. No wonder every girl fell at his feet. Him and his four best mates were the most popular boys at our school. Not only were they drop dead gorgeous they also seemed actually nice. These weren't your stereotypical popular boys. They weren't suck up jocks, they didn't go through a million girlfriends a year, expect for one of the boys Harry who was a massive flirt.

I continued to stare at Zayn from across the hall. The other four boys began whispering to him and sniggering. He suddenly turned around to face me. Our eyes locked for only a few seconds but I quickly broke the contact and looked at the floor. A little colour creped up onto my cheeks. I slowly lifted my head to look back at where they were standing. They had gone. I shrugged my shoulders, turned back to my locker to grab my books out. I continued toward my music class.

All the way through music I could sense someone staring at me. Every time I would turn and look behind me no one would be looking at me. I could hear Zayn and his best-friend Liam whispering and giggling behind me. At some point I though I heard my name but I brushed it off and focused my attention back to my teacher. Once again I stood at my locker staring at Zayn. Again he caught me staring but this time when I looked up from the floor he was standing in front of me. A small smile arose on my face and my cheeks turned pink.

" I caught you again" he giggled. I giggled and again my eyes fell to the floor. His large hand rested on my chin and tilted it up so I looked into his eyes. They were even more beautiful up close. I was hypnotised while looking into them that I didn't even notice his head slowly leaning in towards mine. I suddenly felt his soft lips on mine in a light peck. My eyes widened with shock. He quickly pulled back. My eyes were still wide and my mouth had dropped into a small 'o'. He quickly turned his back and quickly began walking down the corridor. I quickly slammed my locker shut and began sprinting down the hallway after him.

" Zayn!" I yelled. He slowly turned around. His usually dark eyes were now light and glossy with tears.

"I should have done that, how could you like a guy like me anyway" he quickly stammered but before he continued I pulled his body into mine. I leaned my head in and softly pressed my lips to his. He slowly began moving in sync with mine. Suddenly I could hear wolf-whistling and cheers from behind me. We both broke apart, breathless, to see Zayn's four best mates along with my best-friend cheering and walking towards us. They all had massive smiles on their faces. I also noticed my best-friends hand intertwined with Liam's. I pulled away from Zayn to go hug her.

" When did that happen" I questioned her, pointing to Liam.

" Well, lets just say that free periods are always used for studying" She giggled, turning towards Liam and giving him a kiss on the cheek. . I just laughed. I turned back to Zayn, gave him a quick peck on the lips and the intertwined my hands with his. All 7 of us headed outside into the yard, laughing and talking. Those lockers had started something new and I couldn't wait to see what else they brought my way.


	15. The Tree

As I walked out the back door, I headed towards the tree in the back corner of the back paddock. If you saw this tree, it would looked like any ordinary tree. This was not just any tree, it was my tree. It would forever have the scars of my life etched into it's tough, brown bark. It had the names of boys I loved and the names for girls I hated. This was my safe place. I went here throughout my teenage years. I had sat up there for hours balling my eyes out, reading, drawing or just thinking. I never brought anyone here and I still haven't. My parents know about it have never dared to get anywhere near it. Now as a wife, I still went there when I went back home to visit them. I continued to walk, the dry grass crunching under my feet. Soon I was standing under it's tall frame. I slowly traced the outline of a love heart. Zayn Malik was the name carved in the middle of the wonky heart. As a 16 year old girl I was utterly in love with this boy. He was the bad boy at our school and I was the nerdy girl that spent most of her time in the library. He had jet black hair that sat in a perfectly styled quiff on the top of his head. He had dark brown eyes. They seemed to hold some sort of mystery. He was a mystery. He was like a pineapple. The outside was hard and spiky and on the inside was something so sweet and beautiful. I had never though the he would one day become my boyfriend, let alone my husband. I sat down, the dry grass tickling the backs of my bare legs. I sat there for hours thinking back to my days at high school. The few tears leaked out of eyes. All the memories of the bullying, the laughs I had with my friends came flooding back. I can still see myself sitting in the library, looking out of the windows pretending to do extra maths work when I was really watching Zayn. I remember the first day he came and spoke to me. I closed my eyes and continued to think as the tears slowly trickled down my face. Soon I felt somebody sit down beside me. I slowly opened my eyes to find Zayn sitting next to me. He lifted his hand and whipped the few stray tears off my face.

" Darling, why are you crying" he spoke softly. I could hear the worry in his voice.

" It's nothing to worry about" I spoke, my voice still a little wobbly.

" No babe I want to know" I said staring into my eyes and grabbing my hands intertwining our fingers.

" Okay. I was thinking back to high school and some of those memories are hard for me to think about" I said. He let out a soft chuckled and I giggled too. He pulled me in for a hug. We sat there for god knows how long, talking and laughing. He let me on a few little secrets that he had never told anyone before. Some of those shocked me and others made my blushing like crazy. It was perfect and it was sad to think that it would be the last time ever because my parents were selling the farm. We finally decided to head back indoors. As I was about to enter the house I took one final look at my tree. The tears began to prickle at the back of my eyes. I turned back for find a smiling Zayn. He squeezed my hand and we continued inside.


	16. Kiss the Cook

My eyes slowly fluttered open; the bright morning sun filled our room. I rolled over expecting to see my boyfriend beside me. Instead I felt the cool sheets. My face scrunched up in confusion. I heaved myself out of bed. I pulled on Louis shirt that was sitting on the messy floor over my underwear. I threw my hair into a messy bun and wandered out into the kitchen. Louis was standing over the stove top, cooking our breakfast. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He was also wearing a "kiss the cook" apron. I giggled at the sight. He was off in his own little world, humming to the radio that he had on. He hadn't noticed me enter. I snuck up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, making him jump a foot in the air and throwing pancake mixture at me.  
>"Wa-what" he stammered. He spun around to face me. I looked up into those big blue eyes. There were a few stray strands of hair, sticking out in all which way directions. He had a bright smile on his face.<p>

"Morning beautiful" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Morning Boo Bear" I said back, returning his kiss. He groaned at the nickname. I just giggled. We just stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes. I slowly slipped my hands behind his back, dipping my finger in the bowl of pancake mixture. I reached up and wiped the mixture on his nose. His full peachy lips dropped into a 'o'. I giggled.

"Oh no you didn't" he smirked

"Oh yes I did"

"Babe you going down" he giggled. I wiggled out of his tight grip and ran away. I ran up the stairs and into our bedroom.

"Sarah, baby! Where are you?" Louis yelled. I could hear him climbing the stairs. I looked around our room, frantically trying to find a place to hide. He was still calling out my name. I could hear him getting closer. I dived under the cool sheets of our bed. I knew he would be able to find me easily but it was the first place I could think of.

"Baby I have a surprise for you" he called, trying to coax me out of my hiding place. I stayed under sheets trying to stifle my giggles. I heard the bedroom door creak open, then the room fell silent. I couldn't even hear his breathing. Suddenly his jumped on me. I squealed as his full body weight hit me. He got off me and slide under the sheets next to me.

"You caught me" I giggled, snuggling into his warm chest.

"Yes I did:" he said confidently. I just laughed and cuddle back into him, my head resting in the crook of his neck and his arm around my waist. I slowly drifted back to sleep.

I woke up again around lunchtime. Again Louis wasn't next to me. This time though I couldn't be bothered getting out of bed. I just lay there thinking about Lou and all the wonderful adventures that we had had together. Soon the smell of pancakes wafted up into our room. My stomach began to rumble. I jumped put of bed and skipped down the stairs. I found Louis setting the table with a massive breakfast feast, which had now turned into a lunchtime feast. There were pancakes, orange juice, fruit salad and many other yummy dishes. My stomach grumbled loudly and Louis turned around to face me. His eyes were alive and lit up his face.

"Somebody's hungry" he giggled. I nodded my head in agreement. I waltzed over to him, wrapping my arms around his toned chest and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He instantly reacted pulling me further into his body. Suddenly my tummy grumbled loudly again. We both broke apart giggling.

"Let's eat shall we" he said, while pulling out my chair.

We sat down together and ate a delicious feast. Once our tummies were full we flopped onto the couch and watched a stack of DVD's. A wonderful day to spend with my boy.


	17. Sofa

It was a cold, wintery day in London. I had a day off university as we had just finished our mid-term exams. I planned to do nothing all day. My boyfriend was in the city working on his band's new album, so he wouldn't be home till late. I had a huge stack of dvd's that I planned to watch I jumped on the couch with a large mug of tea and a big fluffy blanket. Our two cats, Buzz and Teddy, jumped up on my lap and nuzzled there heads into my tummy. I got comfy as the movie started.

I had watched two of them when I started to get bored. I jumped off the couch, placed my empty mug of the coffee table. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I stripped off and hopped into the shower. I hot water pour over my body, relaxing all my tight muscles. The steaming water cleared all my worries. They drained down the plug hole along with the water. It was perfect. I scrubbed my body clean with the vanilla body wash and washed my hair making it smell like coconut. I was in there for a good 30 minutes.

When I got out I wrapped a white fluffy towel around my curvy body. I defiantly wasn't a super skinny girl. I had curvy hips and legs. Niall didn't seemed to mind though. When he was being cheeky, he would say he loves my curves because there is more to grab onto and give my hips a soft squeeze. It would always make butterflies eurput in the pit of my tummy. He would run his rough hands along my porcelain white skin. A lot of the time I was quite insecure about the way I looked but Niall usually mad me feel better. It would be the littlest thing like call me beautiful and it would simply make my day. It has taken a lot of work to get the thoughts out of my head. When I get hate from the girls because I am dating Niall, it just confirms all the feelings and thoughts I have about myself. Niall will be my knight in shinning armour and make all those girls go away. He will call me his princess and says that he will love me forever and always no matter what these girls said. He was always my knight in shinning armour, protecting me from the nasties in our world.

I continued into our room. I grabbed my ipod and dock. I plugged my ipod in, put on my Paramore playlist on full blast. Hayley Williams fiery vocals filled our small apartment. I sung at the top of my lungs; not caring who could hear me. I danced around like a maniac, while still getting dressed. I let all the stress and frustration from the past few weeks out. I was half dressed; only in a bra and a pair of basketball shorts. I skipped down the stairs still singing and dancing. I had left my glasses down in the living room, on the coffee table.

My red hair flew around my head as I thrashed around the living room. I slid up and down small hallway, in my white socks. Unbeknown to me Niall was coming home early. I still had my music blasting. I was in my own little world so I did not hear him come through the front door. A loud wolf- whistle snapped my out of my little bubble. I stopped dead in my tracks. He was standing there, leaning up against the door frame; eye brows raised and a cheeky smirk on his lips.

"Ni-Niall your home" I stammered. I could feel my face turning the same colour of my hair. I quickly raced over and switched my ipod off. Niall was still standing in the living room doorway, hunched over from laughing. I looked down at my feet out of embarrassment. Then a sudden realisation hit me. Not only had Niall caught me acting like a complete nutter, I also happened to be half dressed. I self consciously wrapped my arms around myself, hiding my bare stomach.

"I must of looked like a complete nutter didn't I" whispered, still staring at my feet.

"Yes but you are my perfect nutter" he giggled.

A wide grin etched itself into my face. I looked up; my green eyes meeting his bright blue ones. He slowly made his way over to me. He untangled my arms and placed them on his shoulders. He wrapped his freezing cold hands on my hips. They were a stark contrast between my warm skin. It made a bajillion goosebumps explode on my skin. He reached behind me and began to flick through my songs.

The sounds of The Scripts _You Won't Feel A Thing _filled the room. It was the perfect song. It was our song. Niall kept a tight grip around my waist and I lifted my arms around his neck. We stood there just slow dancing around our living room. He softly sung into my ear. He placed small kisses all over my face and bare shoulders. Each one like an electric spark on my skin. The song soon changed to a more upbeat tune and we both began dancing like the made people we are. After about half an hour, we both collapsed onto the couch, out of breath. I snuggled into his side; him wrapping his muscley arms around my shoulders.

" I love you Niall" I said against his skin.

" I love you too Billy" he replied.

We spent the rest of the night laughing, eating and generally making out. We both fell asleep on the couch entangled in each others limbs.


	18. Small Bump

The agonising pain soon hit my stomach again. Suddenly my trackies became sopping wet. I knew it was time.

"Niall" I screamed.

I heard a crash of a bowl in the kitchen and the loud thump of feet up the stairs. Niall rushed into our room, face white as a ghost and eyes the size of cricket balls.

"Sophie, baby, what's wrong" he practically screamed at me.

"It's time" I whispered as I looked down at the damp patch on my pants.

He began to squeal like a little girl and jump and down like a mad man. The sudden agonising pain hit me in my stomach and I let out a deep groan. Niall suddenly snapped out of his little freak out and turned Mr. Serious. He was quick to my side and we began the painful walk down the stairs. Once we were down stairs, I continued to waddle towards the front door while he quickly ducked into the cupboard under the stairs to grab the bag with all the things I would need for the time being: spare clothes and something for the baby. I had to stop for a second as the pain became overwhelming. Niall quickly hurried to my side and opened the door for me. His large, calloused hands were wrapped tightly around my shoulders. The years of playing the guitar had made them rough but yet they were still so soft. They were what I needed at a time like this. He slowly helped me into the car and threw my bag in the back seat. He practically jumped across the car bonnet, which made me giggle slightly before I was back to groaning in pain. He hoped in the car and sped down the drive way and towards the hospital. I have never seen somebody drive so fast before. His knuckles were white and beads of sweat were gathering at his hair line. He never got this nervous, not even before we went on stage at the BRITS.

By the time we had reached the hospital I was practically screaming and the contractions were coming hard and fast. I rushed around to my side and helped me out. We slowly began to waddle into the emergency department. He ran up to the closest staff member and began to yell at them. I was calmer than he was which is actually quite amusing. He came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Niall, babe, breathe" I said.

He let out a deep breath, which he had obviously been holding in for quite some time. I turned to the nurse and we began to make fast arrangements. She quickly called someone to get me a wheelchair and soon I was being taken up to the birthing unit. The whole time Niall's hand did not leave mine, not even for a micro-second.

12 painful hours later I was lying in my hospital absolutely exhausted but the happiest person on the planet. I looked over to my left to see Niall holding a perfect bundle of joy, wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. I had never seen such a beautiful sight in my entire life. My beautiful husband was sitting there with the biggest smile on his face you could ever imagine. His face was a light and his sapphire eyes were sparkling. I swear I saw a few quiet tears slide out of the corner of his eyes. I assumptions were corrected when he lifted his hand and wiped his eyes. He slowly began to sing Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. It made the whole image even more perfect. His rocky tone was mesmerising. When he sang you could hear a slight undertone of his Irish accent coming through. I never heard anything like it before.

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,__  
><em>_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,__  
><em>_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,__  
><em>_A small bump in four months, you're brought to life___

_I'll whisper quietly, and give you nothing but truth,__  
><em>_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you___

_You are my one and only.__  
><em>_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.__  
><em>_Oh, you are my one and only.__  
><em>_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.__  
><em>_And you'll be alright.___

_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.__  
><em>_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.__  
><em>_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,__  
><em>_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide__  
><em>_A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.___

_And I'll hold you tightly, and give you nothing but truth,__  
><em>_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you___

_You are my one and only.__  
><em>_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.__  
><em>_Oh, you are my one and only.__  
><em>_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.__  
><em>_And you'll be alright.___

_You can lie with me,__  
><em>_With your tiny feet__  
><em>_When you're half asleep,__  
><em>_I'll leave you be.__  
><em>_Right in front of me__  
><em>_For a couple weeks__  
><em>_So I can keep you safe.___

_'Cause you are my one and only.__  
><em>_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.__  
><em>_You are my one and only.__  
><em>_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.__  
><em>_And you'll be alright.___

_You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.__  
><em>_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why._

I let out a quiet _awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwh _as he finished the song_._ He must have heard me and lifted his gaze to meet mine. His cheeks began to turn as he realised what I'd seen. I just giggled.

"I know what to call him" he said.

"yes what" I said excitedly.

"Charlie James. Charlie because of your brother and James because not only is it my middle name but it is also Liam's middle name." Liam was Niall's best-friend.

"Babe it sounds perfect"

"Can I call the boys and ask if they want to come and see you guys"

"Sure can babe" I replied. Niall put Charlie back into his crib, came over to me, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went outside to make the call. I turned over to see my baby boy fast asleep, looking exactly like his father.


End file.
